


Come Back To Bed

by angelus2hot



Series: Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed is lonely without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Come Back To Bed  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 187  
>  **Summary:** The bed is lonely without him.  
>  **A/N:** written for my table [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for [st_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

Jim Kirk stepped out onto the porch; he put his arms above his head and stretched as he breathed in the cold, crisp mountain air. He stretched once more before he stuck his hands in his pockets for warmth. Nothing but the sounds of nature greeted him as he stared at the horizon and waited for the sun to come up.

He couldn’t believe how relaxed he felt there so far out in the woods that no one could find them. 

The front door banged shut gently as she came to stand beside him. “Brrrr, it’s cold out here.” 

With a grin, Jim slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him. “I thought you were still sleeping.”

Janice snuggled deeper into his arms. “I was. But the bed was cold without you. Besides...” Her blonde hair bounced against her shoulders as she shrugged. “I can’t get any sleep if you’re not there.”

His grin widened as he dipped his head and stole a quick kiss. “Well, we can’t have that.” Without another word he took her hand and led her back to bed.


End file.
